Wizarding International Field Band Competition
by PortiaRaizel
Summary: This is our first fic. It starts the summer before 5th year. Definately AU and probably slightly OOC. Pairings: DMHG, BZGW


A/N This is a fic written by two people that came to us on a late night after lots of sugar and DDR. We want REVIEWS. Well I'm speaing for Raizel as she is currently on the way to Maine for a bit, but she wants reviews too. I can read her mind. Oh yeah. We don't own anything to do with Harry Potter nor do we own DCI. However, we are very extreme band nerds. That counts for something right? Well anyways, enough babbling READ ON! -Portia

Chapter1

"Harry wait up!" yelled Ron racing down the hall. Harry stopped walking and Ron caught up to him. He stopped for a moment with his hands on his knees and panted for what seemed like 5 minutes before he finally spoke up. "Wow I can't believe that just when you think that Professor Snape was the epitome of evil, he takes it to another level."

"Yea but you don't have to spend a week cleaning out the potions cabinets and the used cauldrons." Said Harry depressingly. "At least I won't have to sit and watch the new show that Hermione has become addicted to." This year, in order to promote wizard/muggle unity, Dumbledore decided to install T.V.'s in every common room. This way the students would be able to examine muggle culture, not too mention he himself was a big fan of American Idol.

There were rumors going around the school that he had also installed a muggle telephone in order to call in his vote every night and that he was a particular fan of Simon.

It actually seemed that all the teachers and students had their own guilty pleasures when it came to the new televisions. Hermione had become particularly obsessed with watching the televised Drum Corps International (DCI) shows. (A/N If you want a better idea of what DCI is, go to ) The idea of people doing something complex and creative without the use of magic interested her. It was something that she wanted to show the magical world, especially the Slytherins. She wanted to show them that muggles could do things that are complicated without magic.

"It is a very odd show, can you imagine people wanting to play musical instruments and moving at the same time. I kinda wish that Dumbledore didn't add the extra channels to the new TV's that were put into the Common rooms." Stated Ron.

"Ohh well it's not like we will ever have to try that." Harry said as they walked up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Sour snails" said Ron to the Fat Lady

"Good evening boys, great news I hear inside." Said the Fat Lady

"What news?" said Ron and Harry together, but before the Fat Lady could answer, both basically fell over from an overexcited Hermione. She had come from her spot on the couch in front of the television (there was a worn out spot from overuse) and threw herself onto them. Well maybe it was Ron's wishful thinking that she would, in fact, throw herself at him. A guy can dream can't he? Before he could once again become lost in his fantasies...er…thoughts, Hermione interrupted.

"Did you guys hear what we all have the chance to do?" yelled Hermione as she bounced up and down, surprisingly enough she wasn't bouncing off the walls or the furniture. Later, there was a rumor amongst the fourth years that she has actually accomplished this before anyone else had entered the room.

"Uhh No" stated Ron.

"Can't say that I have" Harry added.

"I spoke with Dumbledore this morning and he is letting Hogwarts start a Marching Band! He was so inspired with me wanting to bring a little of the muggle world into the school that he has notified Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and they are going to also create a Marching Band. Isn't it great guys?" Hermione said, you could see how excited she really was. Harry was waiting for her to start throwing confetti around the room.

"Yea it's great Hermione," Harry said with the noticeable sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't you think it's great Ron?" Hermione said looking at him with a glare as if Ron was going to prove Harry wrong.

"It is great…do we have to do it?" Ron said hesitantly. He thought about what he had just said and the possible consequences that might occur on a normal basis. Of course this was a far from normal basis as Hermione was on something very similar to a sugar high…er…band high.

"YES! Anyone who wants to can do it, and you two ARE doing it" Hermione said with a sternness in her voice. Both boys looked at each other sharing looks of utter distress and some sort of telepathy through their expressions before they turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione there is only one problem, we don't play anything. Unlike those people you watch we have never played an… an…an instrument." Ron stated rather bluntly. This had to work, he was using…what was it called…LOGIC! Yes that was it.

"I know but if you want to or are going to participate, you start lessons before school is out. Professor McGonagall is going to add a later class for those in the band." Hermione said.

"So besides us who is going to oversee this whole thing?" Ron said unsure if he was going to get an answer that he wanted.

"I'm not totally sure; the only one I know for a fact is Dumbledore. He is going to be the director so he will be in charge of everything. We have to get as many people as possible, and soon. Lessons for the wind players starts in two weeks." Hermione stated.

"TWO WEEKS, Hermione are you nuts, some of us are struggling with classes already." Ron said trying to suppress his desire to kill Hermione right now.

"Well if we are going to compete against the other school we have to start now." Hermione said.

"Compete, Hermione you said nothing about any competition between us and the other schools." Harry said with a firm tone. Hermione wasn't the brightest witch of her age for no reason, she knew that if she even mentioned the word competition, that Ron and Harry wouldn't be able to protest. Boys are so stubborn that way.

"Well there would be no point in doing it like the muggles if we didn't have a decent competition, now would there. We are doing the whole thing muggle style, from choreography, technique, music, and yes marching style. We are going to do something the hard way, the way that it was meant to be done, and you TWO are going to help me." Hermione told them.

Ron and Harry knew that this was the start of something that they knew nothing about, nor did they want to. However, from the tone and serious in Hermione's voice, they knew that they were not going to get out of it any time soon.

How much could they do with out the use of their wands though. Would they really have to do as Hermione said "muggle style". Marching and playing instruments, things they have never done before, and doing them well together. Then to top it off do it so well that they could compete against the other schools.

Ron and Harry just looked at each other, not sure where to go from here, so they just found a comfortable chair in the Common Room, and let Hermione continue to explain everything.


End file.
